1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye strain reducing devices and more particularly pertains to a new eye strain reducing lens structure for attaching to existing glasses to reduce eye strain when looking at a computer or television screen for extended periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eye strain reducing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,191 describes a pair of glasses having a prism in each lens to refract light to avoid normal convergence of the user""s eyes to reduce eye strain. Another type of eye strain reducing device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,990 having a press on lens adhesively affixed to the lens of an existing pair of glasses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,665 provides an adjustable lens frame with prism lenses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,691 provide multiple devices and exercises to improve eye muscle control to reduce strain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,964 provides a pair of glasses that have lenses designed to reduce eye strain. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,493 discloses an ornamental appearance for a pair of eyeglasses.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is attachable to an existing pair of glasses in a simple and removable manor.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a simple structure that is connectable to an existing pair of glasses without adding significant weight or requiring adhesives.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new eye strain reducing lens structure that is easily removed from an existing pair of eyeglasses.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of lenses coupled together by a bridge portion and a pair of attachment members each having resilient oppositional arms securable to a temple of an eyeglasses frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.